


My sister rates DG characters

by xXxHighschool_SweetheartsxXx



Series: My sister rates different show's characters [4]
Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Character Ratings, Gen, Honesty, Humor, Not Serious, She did Nidai so dirty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:01:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28922511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXxHighschool_SweetheartsxXx/pseuds/xXxHighschool_SweetheartsxXx
Summary: My sister, who knows nothing about Goodbye Despair, rates its characters!(Please be nice to her and don't harass her)
Relationships: None
Series: My sister rates different show's characters [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2098566
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5





	My sister rates DG characters

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this took so long

Hajime Hinata

That hair... o d d l yf a m i l i a r

Hair– 10/10

Clothes– 10/10

Overall– 10/10

Akane Owari

She got big boobies, and I really like her hair, and I like her t–shirt, and I really like her miniskirt, but I feel like if she changed her shoes it would fit her outfit more

Hair– 10/10

Clothes– 10/10

Overall– 10/10

Soda Kazuichi

S o d a. I really like his hair, but the outfit makes me cringe. The beanies really nice. Ugly man

Hair– 6/10

Clothes– 2/10

Overall– 7/10

Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu

He looks like Boss Baby

Hair– 10/10

Clothes– 10/10

Overall– 10/10

Sonia Nevermind

She's really pretty. I really like her hair and her bow, I love her outfit as well. I love her type of aesthetic

Hair– 10/10

Clothes– 10/10

Overall– 10/10

Byakuya Twogami

NO *Walks out the room (She actually did)* He c h o n k y. He looks like he went to get the milk, and actually got it

Hair– 10/10

Clothes– 10/10

Overall– 10/10

Teruteru Hanamura

I already hate him. I don't like his design, his hair doesn't match him, he's just very ugly, and I hate him so much >:(AND HE KILLED THE IMPOSTER!? THE CHUNKY DUDE

Hair– 0/10

Clothes– 0/10

Overall– 0/10

Mahiru Koizumi

I thought she was a boy at first, because you always pick the pretty ones, and I think they're girls, and you say "It's a trap".

Hair– 10/10

Clothes– 10/10

Overall– 22/10

Peko Pekoyama

I really like her hair, and I love the colour of it as well. I also really like her style

Hair– 10/10

Clothes– 9/10

Overall– 8/10

Ibuki Mioda

I really like her colours. I also really like her guitar. She looks very pretty and I like her hair

Hair– 10/10

Clothes– 10/10

Overall– 10/10

Hiyoko Saoinji

K a w a i i

Hair– 10/10

Clothes– 10/10

Overall– 10/10

Mikan Tsumiki

Cute :0✨♥️

Hair– 10/10

Clothes– 10/10

Overall– 10/10

Nekomaru Nidai

Ew. I hate him so much. E w, f him🖕Him🔫😌🖕

Hair– –0/10

Clothes– –0/10

Overall– –0/10

Gundham Tanaka

This guys cooler. He my homie. This dudes gonna' be the new Voltron villain

Hair–10/10

Clothes– 10/10

Overall– 10/10

Nagito Komaeda

He's adorable

Hair– 100/10

Clothes– 100/10

Overall– 100/10

Chiaki Nanami

She's so kawaii (>///<) So kawaii, I love her, marry me *Sees her chubby* THEY RUINED HER

Hair– 10/10

Clothes– 10/10

Overall– 10/10


End file.
